


The Ones we Love

by CX100



Series: Family Till the End [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Past, Alex is 19, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Jefferson is 30, M/M, Once a week update, Self Harm, coffee has a huge effect in this, enjoy, fluff', i'll try, sex(very mild), very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CX100/pseuds/CX100
Summary: Thomas is walking down the street after work heading back to his apartment when suddenly at the corner of his eye he spots a blob of a person curled up wincing in the alley nearby, he was going to continue, but his nerves got the best of him. When he noticed a young man was hunched over holding his gut he realized the boy had been stabbed so he decided to take him home and tend to his wounds while he tried to find out what happened to the kid.





	1. One Which Lies Motionless

**Author's Note:**

> Yay new fanfic that I actually have somewhat of a story planned for!
> 
> The summary wasn't exactly what happened

Thomas Jefferson just finished a late shift at his temporary job as a employee at a small cafe near his home, it was 7:38 pm and dear god he just wanted to go home and sleep. He decided that the streets of New York were much to quiet so he popped an earbud in and began listening to some of his favorites. He was just walking and the 2nd to last alley near his apartment gave him a shiver for some reason, he decided to look down the alley at what might have been the cause of this strange feeling. A hooded man had his arms wrapped around a younger man, before Jefferson could launch down the man took out a knife and stook it in the younger mans stomach."Oh sweet Jesus" Jefferson said as he watched the boy get stabbed in his stomach with the short blade about 3 times.

The kid fell to his knees motionless holding onto his stomach softly shrieking. Jefferson ran down the alley to the younger mans aid, he layer him on his back keeping his head elevated on his knees. Jefferson pulled out his phone and looked for a specific contact (John the Medic Turtle) and by god he needed John's help, he held the phone to his ear as he started to call.

"Jefferson where are you I'm waiting outside your door for friend night" John spoke

"Oh shit sorry John I totally forgot, but uh I need you to grab a few towels and basically get to the 2nd alley to the left of the entrance as if you were facing the outside. There's a kid and he's got 3 stab wounds" Jefferson said slightly shaking.

"I'm on my way, stay there. I'll be there in 5" John said sternly

Jefferson sat there holding the boy's head in his lap, he brushed the kids hair and almost felt guilty when a warm feeling hit him. He kept thinking how impossible it was for somone who just got stabbed to look so gorgeous. He knew it was wrong, he was almost thirty and this kid had to only be about 18. He felt a blush creep over him as the boy found himself looking directly at Jefferson."Don't worry, my friend is gonna help you. I promise that I won't hurt you and neither will he" Jefferson said with a smile that was extremely fake. He felt like crying because of how hurt the kid looked.

"JEFFERSON, Jesus Christ you weren't kidding when you said you found a kid who had been stabbed. Okay take this towel and put some pressure on the wound, okay good now we're gonna use this one to wrap him so we can carry him to the apartment" Jefferson nodded and continued to carry him to hi sir apartment while John opened doors and such. Jefferson gave the kid a few reassuring looks and when they got there the kid flinched at the sound of the lock.

"Hey kid don't worry I was just unlocking the door" Jefferson said now realizing the kid was basically clinging to his shirt. Jefferson patted his head and carried him in setting him on the couch, or tried to. The kid wouldn't let go so he settled for laying his head on Jefferson's lap while John did whatever he needed to do.

"Hey what I'm gonna do will sting but note which he as much as those wounds, as far as I can tell there is not internal damage so I just need to put some numbing and disinfectant gel on the wounds then stitch them, oh yea I'll obviously have to bandage it to. Ummm... we're gonna need you to remove your hoodie and shirt.

He pulled the hoodie off over his head and the other two realized he didn't have a shirt, but he was covered in bruises, marks in the shapes of hands on his arms and neck, and lastly multiple cuts that covered his back."My dad..." he said sobbing. They understood immediately that this was his fathers doing, Jefferson immediately took the boy and pulled his head to his chest. He positioned the boy so John could fix the boy up properly. John took the gel and applied it, he waited a minute and poked the boy with a needle in the same area. When there was no reaction he could start. He took a sergical sewing needle that he kept in his medical kit Andy proceeded to stitch the wound.

The kid needed a distraction so he settled for the man that was hovering over him. He wanted to reach up and stroke his face but he hardly knew Jefferson, he was able to observe his dark skin tone and black poofy hair sticking every way possible. He wanted to ask his age, where he was from, where he worked and any other question that popped in his head but he didn't want to talk, he felt like he'd be punished if he did.

Jefferson helped lift the boy when John finished, he was holding him up so John couldn't wrap him up then Jefferson told John to go grab one of his hoodies, since he was sure the boy didn't feel like wearing a button up shirt. He pulled it over the boy and it looked so cute over the boy a son it swallowed him causing Jefferson to smile. "Do you think you can talk a little bit more now, like give us your name?" Jefferson commented. The boy nodded Andy began to speak up.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton but I like to be called Alex, I'm 19 and the man cutting me would be my father..." Alex said cutting himself off. Jefferson smiled and turned to John.

"Watch Alex for a second I'll be right back" Jefferson said, John nodded as Jefferson walked away. Jefferson went to the kitchen and grabbed some leftovers from their Easter meal the day before, he heated up potatoes, ham, corn, and a roll of bread. He took out the lukewarm plate and took out a fork then walked back in the room.

There's was no way he was getting that whole plate, no he was to worthless. But two seconds later Jefferson placed it in Alex's hands and sat down next to him, Alex looked at him as if he needed permission to eat. Jefferson smiled at him pulling him closer into a hug, Alex blushed causing John to let out a soft laugh."T-Thank you Jefferson" Alex said shakingly. Jefferson just smiled. He turned on the t.v and went to an application called "Netflix"

Jefferson was using the remote and he decided on "The Walking Dead" John had introduced him to it and he was only on season 2. He held Alex closer as he was closer to finishing his meal. John wandered off to do something, a few moments later Jefferson looked over his shoulder to see John making popcorn."Alex you're gonna love popcorn, its so good so you better finish your plate quick or I'll consume it all" Jefferson said teasingly. Alex smiled and let out a soft giggle. Dear god that was the most amazing noise Jefferson had ever herd and it took everything for him to not look over and kiss alex, the kid was 11 years younger than him but Jesus Christ he was so cute. He reached his arm around him and pulled him closer cuddling him on the couch.

Alex's cheeks filled with red as he looked down at his empty plate, he placed it on the coffee table and then John danced in with three huge bowls of popcorn."That's a shit ton of popcorn" Alex said to himself. He apparently was funny because both men were laughing ready to fall. Alex took a handful of popcorn a shoved it in his face making his cheeks full like a squirrel. He lied his head on Jefferson's shoulder without thinking and it caused him to keep his blush. Alex then felt a hand running through his hair causing him to get tired.

"Jesus Christ..." Jefferson said desperately wanting to just hold this boy forever, after John left for his house to meet his boyfriend Jefferson took Alex to his room, he lied Alex down and started to leave. He felt something pull at the back of shirt, he looked behind him noticing the drowsy Alex and he just pulled Jefferson closer.

"Stay?" Alex questioned Jefferson. Jefferson nodded and climbed into next to Alex. Alex clutched to Jefferson as he fell asleep holding onto him. Alex didn't know it but at one point Jefferson was mumbleing about the boy holding onto him and how he'd never let any harm come to the delicate flower ever again. He held onto Alex as he dozed off.

The next morning Jefferson woke up first shaking Alex lightly. "Hey sleepyhead you gotta get up if you want time for breakfast. John and I were wondering if you want to come with us to McDonalds for breakfast" Jefferson asked. Alex rubbed his eyes which was extremey cute in Jefferson's opinion. He nodded then stood up, he had to steady himself but he could walk weakly. Jefferson swept him up in his arms taking him over to his closet, he took out his smallest shirt and a black pair of leggings. He took off Alex's hoodie and put the shirt on him, he then asked Alex to change into the leggngs while he looked away. He felt wrong wanting to look behind, he had to keep reminding himself the kid was 19. When Alex pulled on Jefferson's shirt he knew he could turn aroun... he was stunned Alex was the most beatiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Do i look okay" he said with slight hesitation looking up in the much taller mans eyes

"You look amazing Alex, okay John and Laf will be here in a second so we should go into the kitchen. Oh yea Laf is Johns boyfriend. He's really excited to meet you. The only reason he wasn't here yesterday was because we didn't want to overwhelm you" Jefferson gave a reassuring smile to Alex, he once again swept him off his feet rushing into the kitchen. He set Alex down on a countertop and found himself looking at Alex scanning him.

"Oh sorry you're just so amazing. I don't understand how anyone could hurt you" Jefferson took Alex's hand and rubbed his thumbs over the overlapping scars on his wrists. He hugged Alex then grabbed out coffee grounds and started to brew some coffee."McDonalds has crappy coffee, you're gonna have some of mine" Jefferson said taking out two travel mugs filling them each with coffee and a bit of creamer. He handed Alex the cup.

He took a sip eyes widening at the taste. He put it down closing the cap knowing he was gonna need to save it. He gave Jefferson a nice smile and hopped off the counter. He walked over to Jefferson to give him a huge hug. They found themselves rocking back and fourth in each other's arms.

Thomas placed a kiss upon Alex's forehead blushing furiously. He finally let go of Alex just in time to cause they heard a knocking on the door. Jefferson smiled at Alex and opened the door to let in the particularly hyper Laf.

John looked up at Jefferson and said"5 cups of coffee"


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is opening up to this new group and hears a lot of shit about McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy, hopefully you feels emotions too

Laf literally sprinted towards Alex " je m'appelle Lafayette but people call me Laf" Laf said offering his hand with a smile.

Alex graciously shook himself hand "it is nice to meet you Laf, je m'appelle Alex, nobody told me you speak French though, I speak small amounts but I never got the chance to get into it with my most recent home" Alex said slightly frowning at the edge of his words.

"Mon ami cheer up we're going out in public, Jefferson you've made this kid coffee right?" Laf said trying to restrain himself from literally bouncing up and down. Jefferson nodded,"ah good you have warned him how McDonalds coffee is horrible" Laf laughed.

Alex felt a real smile crawl on his face, he finally had people who understood him. He had a real family and Jefferson had already vowed to not let anyone hurt him ever again. He suddenly felt himself being pulled out of his trance by Jefferson who swept him up onto his back this time daring the others to beat him to the car. Alex could see Jefferson laughing, he had a big bright smile. When Alex first met him he was almost positive Jefferson would hurt him more but the aggression in his eyes at the time was aimed towards his father.

Thomas put Alex in the front seat next to him while the others just arrived. He grinned at them "you guys will never beat me, im to fast for you two" the other two sat in the back to which as soon as the car started Laf started up a conversation.

"Is Alex staying with you?, I know he's old enough to live on his own and that he had a bad past which I'm guessing meant that he had no choice but to stay with his dad. So are you gonna have him get his own place or is he staying with you?... in your one bedroom apartment hmmmm..." Laf said the last part so suggestively that it made both Jefferson and Alex blush.

"Yea I'll keep him around he's nice enough. Ha ha ha just kidding he's great company so I'll leave that up to him, but me I don't mind at all, even if he didn't get a job. Doing his part around the place would be enough" Jefferson said giving a soft smile to Alex before looking at the road again.

John was sitting directly behind Alex so he was able to lean up and whisper something in Alex's ear without anyone else hearing "did you and Jefferson sleep together last night?" John said. Alex started to go beet red and covered his face which was enough for John. A soft giggle came out of John behind him. Alex was still looking out the window covering his face. 

"Okay guys we're here, it's near the mall so if you guys wanna come with I don't care but i wanna make sure Alex has some stuff to wear so hes not always borrowing mine. Let's go get something to eat im starving. Jefferson pushed open the doors offering his arm to Alex so he didn't have to try to walk on his own.

"I think your gonna want basically everything, expecially with past experiences" Jefferson said causing Alex to grip onto Jefferson harder. Without thinking Jefferson gave Alex another kiss on the forehead giving an apologetics smile."Okay guys lets go sit" Jefferson said after receiving their food.

Alex didn't know where to start, he looked like a child at a buffet looking for the food that looked the most tasty. He started with the pancakes because honestly that's what John and Laf went for first. He loved it, it was like a sweet sponge cake. He seemed to snap back to reality when he heard somone say "playground" Alex started getting giddy."They have a playground here?" Alex asked.

"Yea do you wanna go in it, and try to climb around without getting stuck?" Jefferson said grinning. Alex nodded his head a ton following Jefferson into the playground followed by Laf and John. Jefferson and Alex managed to make it to the top but John and Laf got caught up in a mini make out session halfway in. Jefferson got in the slide and offered Alex to sit in his lap like little kids

Alex soon found himself in Jefferson's lap laughing as they fell through the red tunnel. They practically flew out the bottom still laughing. Alex layed down for a bit till Jefferson got up and offered Alex his hand. Alex was pulled to his feet and for the 3rd time just that day they were staring into each other's eyes again.

"John, Laf get your asses down here or we're leaving without you!" Jefferson shouted causing both of them to laugh from inside the playground. He had then grabbed Alex swinging him onto his shoulders running out of the building with him, he felt Alex's warm hands grip around his neck as he was holding on and Jefferson could swear he was in heaven for a moment.

Jefferson continued to run to the mall across the street as John and Laf struggled to keep up, Alex was laughing as he kept looking back at the two sticking out his tongue. He looked back ahead and rested his head in the poof of curls sticking out of Jeffersons head. He felt genuinely happy but deep down his thoughts were getting to him(you dont deserve these people, they're going to kick you out in a few weeks anyways. Why are you even trying to find love in this group of people, they probably don't love you anyways, but Jefferson he's so nice, how could he ever hate anyone) the thoughts kept caressing his mind but he was letting them side away from his mind for now. 

Jefferson put Alex down offering an arm so that he could walk. They turned around and waited about two minutes for John and Laf to catch up because at this point they were just walking. Jefferson looked at Alex "I don't want to overwhelm you but there are going to be a lot of people in there, I'll make sure your safe though and ill make sure your never hurt. If you feel overwhelmed or nervous at all give me a tug and we'll sit down for a bit or leave" Jefferson said with a smile. 

"Okay Jefferson, do you think they have books here or something to write on? I mean I'm in no position to tell you how to use your money i-" Alex spoke but he was interrupted by Jefferson placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. 

"I'm sure they have lots of books Alex, don't you worry yourself, I'm actually surprised you write. You seem more like a kid that'd play video games, but I'm sure we can get you a few books" said Jefferson hiding the thought that he had about going to a special book store while John and Laf watched Alex and he'd get him a nice leather journal that was bulky. 

Alex returned Jefferson's smile with a hug "what did i do to get such a good friend. I really didn't think that getting stabbed a few times would practically give me a family" Alex whispered into Jeffersons ear still smiling. Then he felt a few tears drop on his shirt."Jefferson are you okay?" 

"Yea, I just don't get how anyone could hurt you let alone make you feel like you have no right to have friends. Alex you deserve every friend you do have and more. I will always be here Alex, I will always be your friend" Jefferson was going to kiss Alex but then held himself back after having to think back to the fact that he was 18 and Jefferson was 30, and the fact that if it went bad Alex would probably never wanna see him again. So Jefferson decided to wait. 

As soon as Laf and John arrived they headed into the mall. Alex was still hooked onto Jefferson's arm trying to fight a small blush from creeping up on him. John soon grabbed Laf's hand and Alex's jaw dropped when the first thing he saw was a bookstore."C-Can we go in?' Alex asked hoping Jeffersons response would match his brighter smile. 

"Of course we can go in Alex, John and Laf can go over to the food court and wait for us if they get bored. But you and I can go in" Jefferson said giving Alex's hair a little ruffle. 

"We'll come with there's a few books i need to look for, for my studies being a nurse and all of that. Is that okay Laf?" John said.

"Oui that is fine John, mon amis let's go" Laf said still hyper on coffee. He practically tackled John as they walked in he was so hyper. 

Alex loved how considerate they had been with each other, they always were thoughtful of what the others wanted. His father was never like that, it was either do what he asked or get punished. Alex alway tried to do what his father asked, and if he hadn't done it well enough the punishments came and he always wanted to just die afterwards. After he had turned 13 he had finally lost hope and resorted to cutting, he attempted suicide once but his father immediately made him choke up the pills. Instead of telling him everything will be okay he pretty much said(your suffering isn't over yet). Alex snapped out of his trance when he heard his name being repeated. 

"yea" he sounded quiet and weak,"but can Laf and John go please" Alex said as he grabbed his own arm looking down. 

"How bout you guys go get us something from the Starbucks across from us John and Laf" Jefferson managing to keep a smile as they walked away, ass soon as they were gone he let it mold into a small frown as he crouched in front of Alex ready for him to tell Jefferson everything, and with a sigh he bagan... 

"when i was 5 my mother was always there for me, my father was always out though so I never early saw him till I was 10. He'd come home, drunk, aggressive, and saddened, he always took his anger out on my mother and when i tried to stop him he'd beat me as well. When I was 12 my mother died after a horrible flu that swept through the small town we lived in. My father continued to beat me since I had the flu before her, but i lived so he blamed me for her death. When i was 13 we moved to New York and I thought things would get better, no. We lived in a small crappy home on the side of an alley, he was able to beat me and make me motionless and nobody woul hear my screams, I found myself cutting every time he wasn't around, I attempted suicide at 15 feeling there was nothing left for me. I stopped suicide as an opton after my father made me spit up the pills and practically telling me my suffering isn't over yet. Then yesterday i exscaped, my father caught p with me and stabbed me three times in the gut and that's when you saw me drop and basically saved me. Nobody else was walking down that sidewalk, I would have died that night if it wern't for you Jefferson so... thank you" Alex's eyes were watery. He looked up and Jefferson had basically put his head in his own hands as he started to cry. 

Jefferson had one thing he wanted to do and he did it, he reached up to alex and pulled him into his chest as they both were crying. Jefferson took Alex's face and made him look at Jefferson "nobody will ever hurt you again and if they do I will actually hunt them down"... oh yea no he didn't kiss him, that was that one other thing Jefferson wanted to do. Jefferson was in love with Alex and would not let anyone ever hurt him. He knew it was wrong to love Alex but he did. 

They finally broke apart as two guys were standing there in aw, here comes the shipping comments Jefferson and Alex thought to themselves cause they knew their friends would not pass this up.


	3. The Beautiful Painted Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas accidentally shows some affection towards Alex and starts to freak out when he doesn't know how Alex will react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.L.U.F.F

For once in their lives the two men simply ignored what had happened and John spoke first like nothing had happened"so we gonna look for books or are we gonna sit down and drink these?" John said trying to hold back the mini person in his mind who was totally drooling at their affection. 

"Umm yea we should probably just look for some books" Jefferson said offering his arm to Alex with a small smile which was extremely comforting with the crying fit Alex and him just had. They walked down to a political section that caught Alex's eyes. John on the other hand knew exactly where to go and so did Laf so John jumped on his back and they ran off like little kids. 

"Find anything interesting?" Looking at the back of Alex's head because his face was in a huge ass book that had to be at least 500 pages. The kid nodded and picked up 3 other other books he lied by his feet.

"If it's too much of a bother i can it a few back but I'd at least like to get this one"Alex said holding up the book he just had his head in. Alex was literally struggling to hold all of the books which was understandable. He was outrageously skinny and looked like he hadn't carried anything heavier that a gallon of water or milk in the last 10 years. 

Jefferson stepped forward and took all the books"we can get them all, I just don't want you breaking your arms carrying these books" Jefferson said as he held every single book in one arm still managing to offer his arm to Alex who so graciously took it. They made it over to the Non-Fiction Science are where Laf was sitting behind John playing with his hair while John had his face in a nursing book.

Jefferson coughed making themselves noticeable "are we ready to pay?" Jefferson asked John who looked up and nodded. On their way over Alex was completely silent so Jefferson tightened his grip on the boy reassuring him that they would not be attacked in the open. Everyone made that obnoxious noise when they got to the bottom of their frappechinos when all that was left was whip cream.

10 minutes later they found themselves at a tabl n the food court in the mall."Alex would it be okay if John and Laf took you clothes shopping, i have a few things i need to get from a fe separate stores" it wasn't a lie but he mostly said this because he didn't want Alex to know about the 70 dollar leather notebook with 500 pages he was getting him along with some fancy pens that were dark green like the notebook that also happened to be 25 dollars for a set of 5. 

"Yea Jefferson that would be fine, Laf tells me he's a clothes expert anyways when it comes to color and style because of a friend named Hercules Mulligan?" Alex said furrowing a brow. 

"Ah so Laf couldn't hold back talking about the tailor, ha back in high school all four of us actually despised each other till his brother came along. He has a twin named James Madison, they are step siblings so the father has the last name Madison who obviously is the father to James. Which their parents dated after James mother had died, and Herc has the last name Mulligan from his mother after his biological father ran away so the two kids have different last names. It's interesting James came to me explaining story and shit and why John and Laf where assholes to me... it was my fault, then i learned that basically everyone in the group was gay and we all had a good laugh about it. Eventually I started sitting with them more often and we all became friends so yea tats the shit that happened while we didn't know you" Jefferson got so in depth he realized they were already getting ready to split off. 

"Mon ami meet us back here in 2 hours then we'll discuss what to do after" Laf said waving bye and Alex gave Jefferson a hug before limping towards John who offered his arm to Alex as they walked off. 

(with Jefferson during these two hours) 

He made his way twoards the art store and the notebook was still in a glass case. It was a dark leaf green color that had leaves and vines stamped into it with what appeared t be man different leather stamps, it was beautifully placed togeather with the papers being beautifully lined with an even darker green ink, and the final thing was a beautiful green ribbon used to mark pages. He motioned for the staff member to come over."I would love to get this book for a good friend of mine, is there any way i could get his name stamped not the front?" 

"Yes you may its 5 extra dollars for a simple leather stamp but yu can wait an hour and pick it up which it will be cursive, do you want to follow through an d this" the kind lady asked,Jefferson nodddded and chose the second option."alright sir is there anything else i can do for you today?" 

"Yes I'd just like that and those dark green pens" he said placing the pens on the counter, she nodded and the total came out to 105 dollars. It was expensive but he'd do anything for Alex. He payed and would come back in an hour to pick it up. He continued down the ma reaching a small store that sold a bunch of cooking supplies, he needed a new coffee machine because the one he had was old and arely made enough coffee for him and Aelx. So he found a bigger one and purchased it and on his way out he saw a beautiful cookboook that had amazing different recipes in it. He decided to purchase it and with the little time he had left he purchased the ingridients for a beatiful chicken recipe he saw. 

Whe he was done he arrived back at the store that was preeparing the book for him. It was beautiful, it had a beautiful cursive lettering that said Alexander Hamilton and it just sounded so right, he was glad he spelled Alex's name right for them because he was shaking pretty hard while writing his name down."Thank you so much, is there any way i could get a small gift bag to put this in?" He sai as the lady pulled out a light green bag that was small enough."thsnkyou ma'am I'll be on my way now" he said walking out the door and started jogging to the food court cause he only had 15 minutes to get there. He hid the smaller bag in the larger one that held the coffee maker.

( the two hours with Alex) 

They basically went into the store and Alex immediately saw a unch of hoodies. He found himself leading John over to them and Laf and Joh silently smiled and looked at him. He picked up a rather baggy hoodie and slipped it on, it was adorable in Lafs opinion but he knew Jefferson would say it out loud."We can get it if you like it so much Alex" Laf said now at the side of him checking the tag. Alex noddded his head looking back at the dark green hoodie.

The next hour and a half was spent wisely, Alex found a black pair of combat boots and grey vans. Other than that he got 3 pairs of jeans and a black shirt along with 2 grey shirts. Laf through in the fac that he should have a swimsuit and something nice to wear so he ended up with camo swimming trunks and a black swimming shirt because he wanted no questions about the 3 scars that would form on his stomach. He had gotten a very ligh green button up with some black dress pants for something nice to wear though. He didn't want to go all out and get a tux like Laf suggested. 

They left the store wit Laf holding about 3 bags of items while John and Alex still linked arms. Every once and a while Laf would give John a peck on the lips as they made their way back to the food court. p>

When Jefferson saw Alex he got up and ran twoards him basically shouting what they should do next."I just heard there's a fair at the boardwalk, we neeed to go on the Ferris Wheel or i willl die" Jefferson said a bit dramaticallly. 

"That's a great idea... RACE YA TO THE CAR" John said as they were already bolting. Jefferson laughed and got Alex on his shoulders again. They arrived at the car and John and. Laf looked like they were in the middle of a conversation"we ready?" John said looking over at Thomas and Alex. 

"Yea lets get into the car" Jefferson said, he looked up and down at Alex who he just realized was wearing the green hoodie."Alex, that sweatshirt is so cute on you" he said in aw. Most of the bags were in the trunk, but he took out the small bag and wrapped it in his hoodie. He was gonna give it to Alex on the Ferris Wheel, it'd feel special that way. He placed his hoodie between him and Alex hoping for dear ice Alex would not touch it."let's go" 

They arrived at the fair ad the line for the wheel was pretty short, it was almost sunset so everything was going to be perfect. They finally got in and slowly went up. Jefferson placed his hoodie beside him as he went closer to Alex."Today has been wonderful' Alex said into Jeffersons ear as hhe leaned closer into Jefferson. Jefferson grabbed his head again and placed another kiss upon his forehead. They were about to reach the top and the sun was going down. The sight was something Alex had never seen before, the sky was amazing exotic shades. 

Jefferson acted fast. He unwrapped the hoodie revealing the neat bag."Alex m life wouldn't be the same without you, yesterday changed my whole life and I want to repay you. Here i hope you like it" Jefferson looked at Alex in the eyes the whole time. The boy pulled out a green notebook that was beautifully inscribed with "Alexander Hamilton" the boy felt a tear fall on his face. He was crying the beautiful peace of art was being held in his hands."Alex d you like it?, I think it fits your personality and i ju- 

Alex shut him up, he placed his soft lips upon Jeffersons lips and started kissing him. It took a second of Jefferson being wiped eyed to see what was happening. He relaxed into the kis now putting his hand behind Alex's head pushing him into the kiss more. Alex made the next move as he wrapped his arm around Jeffersns waist pulling him in. A good two minutes passed before they split. Alex was breathless and so was Jefferson."I...Nobdy has ever loved me not in a real way and I've never been able to love anyone I just I felt that warmth that's described when you love someone. Thomas I think I love. You"

Jefferson spoke up "I think I love you to, but we need not to tell John or Laf about this. I don't wanna be given shit for kissing someone I just met and trust me, you won't want it eaither. Alex nodded as Jefferson pulled him back into a kss soon looking for weak points, he squeezed Alex's thigh which caused alex to give a slight moan into Jeffersons mouth. They were now not kissing as the ride was coming to a halt. 

The two got out of the ide waiting for their friends to come down."I think your ride was spent with much making out" Jefferson said as John exited the cart beet re while Laf followed behind snickering. Laf patted Jefferson on the back. 

"Or more" 

"Jesus fuck Laf keep personal shit to yourself next time" Jefferson said back to him whispering. The group started wandering twoards the car and when they got there alex started to write: 

One at find love in various ways, upon a train, at a fair, anywhere. As for me I found love in an alley way where my father had attempted to kill me scaring me with 3 gashes upon my stomach. I fell but before I could hit a ground a man had grabbed me as if he were a angel. I dare say he is 11 years older than me, but I'd be dead if it were not for him. He has many friends who care deeply about him and he cares deeply about him. The following day after my near death we went to the mall and while I was with two of his lovely friends he purchased me a book that is this one, it feels as it is worth 1000's of dollars although it is not it must be worth a lot. And upon the Ferris Wheel he gave it to me on as we were overlooking the sunset I kissed him, and if that may leave me unholy I don't care. It shall not be a sin to kiss a man with love because that's all i felt during that time. I leave this to another time. 

-Alexander Hamilton


	4. An Unforgettable Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh nah I can't write here, that would be a spoiler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with every feels. ALL TAGS APPLY HERE FOR THE MOST PART

During a certain part in the car ride Alex's mind started to wander to his father. The man was looking for him and Jefferson would be hurt if his father found him. Alex could never let Jefferson get hurt, he meant the world to Alex so he felt there was one thing to do. In order for him to keep Jefferson safe he needed to take his own life.

Jefferson walked Alex up to the apartment not noticing his upsetting expression."Goodnight Jefferson, I love you so much..." Alex said letting go of his love and made his way twoards the bathroom hiding enough. The next few hours were spent with Alex filling about a whole notebook with poems and letters. He took his brand new notebook and simply held it to his chest, after he was gone he wanted to have at least one part o Jefferson left with him. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bunch of pain killers. He sat against the wall and pulled out the blade he was hiding. 

His life seemed to flash before him. He accidentally missed, he yelled the blood was oozing out of the cut he made on his wrist. He did not pop a single vein. Jefferson was coming there was no doubt. Alex took his last resort and shoved what was hopefully enough pills and attempted to swallow closing his eyes. He was cought off guard when a hand moved up his throught trying to force alex to spit them back up. Alex coughed up into Jefferson's hand what he assumed to be about 15 pain killers. 

Alex Sartre sobbing uncontrollably reaching for the pill bottle he cried "JUST LET ME DIE ALL I DO IS BRING YOU NO SAFTEY" he cried as he was still reaching. Two arms were met around is waist holding him back to which Alex submitted still crying uncontrollably. Jefferson held him back and rested his head into his chest. Alex kept crying into his shirt clinging on to it.

"When I said I'll allow nobody to hurt you, that did include yourself Alexander. I would not be able to live without you. I promise to protect you and trust me, nobody will hurt me or you. I'm here forever, can we burn this notebook you seemed to think was the end of you. I want you to use that journal I got you for so much good. I want you to be able to write your thoughts and feelings, it will heel Alexander, trust me. I can't lose you" Jefferson said calming Alex as he started to run his fingers through his hair. When Alex was relaxed enough Jefferson picked him up and held him bridal style as he went to the kitchen. He had squeezed his hand over the cut to stop the bleeding, but it did need to get bandaged. Jefferson got out disinfectant gel and gauz with medical tape. He applied a paper towel to soak up the blood and then put on the gel proceeding to wrap the wound.

"J-Jefferson?" Alex's voice was shaky and it sent chills down Jefferson's spine 

"Yes Alex" he said hoping his worry didn't slip through his words. 

"A-After what just happened, d-do you still love me" these words were sent through Alex's lips as he looked down at the floor from the counter he was set upon. 

"A-Alex, of course I love you. I love you so god damn much I wouldn't trade anything with you" Jefferson found himself very close to the young boy holding his hands in his."Alex I will love you forever, I won't let anything hurt you" he said rubbing the boys wrist lightly where he had cut himself. He stepped another step forward looking down at Alex, so distraught and saddened. Jefferson needed to prove his love more than anything right now. He grabbed Alex's hips and pushed himself lips into Alex's.

Alex relaxed into the kiss tense at first. He slipped a hand behind Jefferson's neck pulling in closer. Alex needed this he needed to know that he was worth existing. He allowed himself other hand to cling onto Jefferson's neck as well. He pulled away from the kiss red.

"Alex" Jefferson said, his accent filled with lust. Jefferson slipped his hands under Alex's thighs so he could pull Alex up off the conter. Alex wrapped his legs around Jefferson's waist as they went to the bedroom.

Jefferson layer Alex on the bed hovering over him, it was too soon to have sex but he knew he could at least play around. He kissed Alex down into the sheets. He pinned Alex's hands down as he lightly was sucking on himself neck."nobody will touch you when you do not want it..." Jefferson said as he brushed his hand against Alex's face. 

"I love you so much Thomas, and I'd be dead on the bathroom floor if you wern't here" Alex said as Jefferson was pulling away. Jefferson pulled Alex up to a pillow next to him, they stared a tiny each other cuddling each other in their arms. They truly loved each other and nobody would be able to stop that.

An hour after cuddling they went to the living room. Jefferson placed Alex on the couch wrapped in a fuzzy blanket while he went to the kitchen. Soon Jefferson came out with a ton of shit, pringles,star bursts, popcorn, and coffee that had creamer in it."We're gonna watch a movie, how about...Finding Dory, it come out a lil bit ago on Netflix. You'd love it Alex"

"okay Thomas, I'll give it a try" ALex said grabbing the chips and popcorn. He snuggled into Jeffferson as the movie played. Alex had been resting his head in Thomas's chest. He fell asleep and Thomas could not wake the sleeping boy. They son fell asleep together in each other's embrace while the movie continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like dying inside yet feel your heart melt. I'm sorry it's so short this time. I haven't been feeling well lately and have been hanging with my friends way to much. I love all y'all and I hope you liked this one.


	5. Our New Life is Just Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is fluffy and in case your wondering they eventually all come together as a team to kill Alex's dad but there's a lot more to come before that, the only new good charecter left to introduce is Mulligan and maybe Madison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are used to hearing this but I just wanted you guys to know that I'm genuinely sorry that this came out so late, it should be a decent length to make up for lost time but I'm just really sorry it came out so late. I've been trying to get some me time all week but no matter what I end up going somewhere. Sorry guys, I hope you enjoy.(I was a fucking gay king last Saturday at an Easter party cause my boyfriend wanted to be king George so he gave me his crown). 
> 
> Oh yea there's a sex scene that's really hot but you can choose to skip it as it is in great detail. Skip where I say "and things started to go farther like...way the fuck farther" it's also gay sex so, kinky

It was easily 7A.M. when they both woke up, the sun was still rising and the birds just started chirping. Alex was the first to wake in an embrace of the man he confessed his love to just the day before. He pushed himself closer into the embrace managing to rest his head on the mans chest. He looked outside the window from where he lay, he saw what was a few green branches, the rising sun, the slight sight of the ocean, and a few birds every now and then. He closed his eyes and was there for a few minutes then-

"Hey Alex, you awake?" The southern accent was expecially strong in the morning, Alex looked up at the man holding him. Alex rubbed his eyes and sat up facing him. 

"Yea was just observing the morning, we should have coffee" He said yawning. He stood up and walked to the kitchen then sat on the counter observing Jefferson as he walked in. 

Jefferson swayed in smiling, he looked at Alex and smiled. This felt right, this was right. Jefferson started to brew the coffee then sat down next to Alex locking their fingers together. He looked back up at the younger boy then pulled him close."I love you and I will always be here" 

Alex loved these words, they brought music to his ears. He leaned in resting his head in the mans chest."Me to" they stayed like that for a little bit before he heard knoking at the door.

Thomas got up to awnswer "Hi my name is Samuel Seabury, my boyfriend"he was blushing at this point but as soon as Alex came by Jefferson holding his boyfriend the redness went away"ah so I see we do have same opinions, anyways my Boyfriend George and I just moved in next door... we'll we are moving in but we need some help. Since you guys are our neighbors it's a chance to get to know one another and help us move in. I'm willing to cook a meal for us tonight if your willing to help?"

Jefferson thought about it for a second, he was going back to work the next day and wanted to try and get Alex a job at the coffee shop as well."I suppose we could, but I do have work tomorrow and I think my boyfriend does to" he looked over at Alex who was clinging on to him giving him a soft smile, he'd stop needing Jefferson to walk the day before so he wanted to get Alex a job. 

The settlement was arranged and the two guys helped Seabury and King unload everything and it wasn't that hard. During dinner Seabury had made something called tatertot casserole(my mom makes it and it's fabulous) Alex consumed about a third of the pan. They learned that Seabury and King moved over from London hoping to start a new life as a couple. When they brought up how Jefferson and Alex met Jefferson was the one to say everything, it was hard to talk when the whole time Alex felt like he was gonna cry. Seabury noticed this and reached out a hand for Alex's other hand too and Alex took it. This was definitely a topic that was sensitive so they'd have to be careful bringing it up in the future.

The rest of the time over at Seabury's place was a lot of questions, when it came to ages it S a little sensitive but not as much as the other topic. Seabury was 23 and king was 27, they met while King was in his studies and you wouldn't believe him if King said that Jefferson almost fell over after finding out he was a prince and had to get permission to move over.

This was shocking to all except Seabury obviously as Seabury was actually introduced to him when he was old enough to start becoming his religious provider at age 11 when King was 15, Seabury had a crush on King as soon as he layed his eyes on him. It was interesting because they were supposed to be Christian and not break any of gods laws but Seabury definitely knew that if he wasn't straight he was drooling over King and that's what happened.

In the beginning it was gentle nudges, then when Seabury was around 13 he found himself blushing a lot around the 17 year old George who was now coming up behind Seabury when he was working and he'd whisper flirty things in his ears, one day he even grabbed Seabury's hand pulling him out of his seat and twirling him into his arms. Seabury didn't pull back but rather stayed in the young princes arms.

When Seabury was 17 and George was 21 things started going farther...like way the fuck farther. One day Seabury was in his room getting dressed and his shirt was off, King had barged in unannounced and saw this half naked Seabury, Seabury though... Seabury's fantasies played through his head, what he didn't expect was for George to walk straight up to him and grab his hands , Seabury will never forget what he said.

"My love your hands are shaky, you're not nervous are you?" King said with a light smirk at the end of his voice

Seabury looked up into his lust filled eyes, it was like that for a few seconds till King made a move. The princes hands moved down to his waist and pulled Seabury into a tight kiss. Samuel didn't pull back and neither did king in fact King started to slowly push Seabury forwards till they reached a wall where King pinned Seabury to wall slowly grinding into Seabury causing a small moan to leave his lips.

"George I love you" Seabury moaned out and continued to let King take the advantage.

"Seabury that was obvious the last 6 years, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this" he said starting to move his lips to Seabury's neck. King let go for a quick seconds and closed and locked the door. He continued his ministrations and then carried Seabury up in his arms and layed him on the bed.

"Please George I need you so bad right now" Seabury's face was as red as the roses they had both planted one summer. George ran a hand through his and own hair smirking at his thoughts about Seabury laying on the bed so helplessly and red. He proceeded to climb over Seabury and kiss him, Kings hands moved towards the boy's side and gave a small squeeze making Seabury let out a moan."George!" He squealed in his moan.

That was enough for George, he began to strip from the red button down shirt and black jeans he'd been wearing and pulled off the skinny jeans Seabury was wearing, he climbed back on top running a hand down Seabury's chest causing the younger boy to arch his back "George please" he whispered.

George proceeded to grind against the boy the only separating them was their boxers. Seabury's laptop was shut,phone off and nobody was gonna disrupt them. This was perfect, King started to move his lips down seabury's Chest again craving each and every inch of Seabury's finely built body. Soon enough King had had enough of this teasing and stripped completely undressing Seabury as well. Both men were naked and they needed this, Seabury managed to lift himself and walk over to King who was stroking himself. Seabury fell to the floor and looked up at him with lust.

King nodded and sat down on the bed to make things easier, at first it was just Seabury's hands. Then it was something warm but wet, he opened his eyes and looked down for a second blushing seeing the boy taking himself cock "Jesus" King whispered then pulled Seabury off lifting him on the bed laying him down, he spread Seaburys legs admiring the picture in front of him. No more waiting, King looked over at Seabury's nightstand where he knew Seabury kept a small bottle of lube, he grabbed it and applied some to his throbbing member and a few fingers.

He lifted Seabury's body a little bit placing his legs around his own waist. King then slipped a finger inside of him admiring the small moans he'd caused Seabury to create, he carefully went harder avoiding hurting the boy as he had to take in account that Seabury was 4 years younger and it'd be easier to hurt him. He then slipped another finger in causing Seabury to grasp the sheets. King bent down besides Seabury's face while he proceeded to finger his ass and whisper "what do you want Seabury?" He said full of lust.

"Please King, fuck me till I'm screaming your name. Make me yours, claim me" Seabury moaned out. King was impressed by this when Seabury said to"claim him" which meant Seabury just gave his consent for George to cum in him. This got George fired up. He slowly took out his fingers. Immediately they were replaced with something bigger and better, George's cock was there instead, he slowly pushed into seabury's tight ass.

"S-Seabury you're so tight" he said with lust in his voice. He didn't think it would work like this so he flipped Seabury over with hi and ass in the air and face in his arms. King tried again this time easier for him to slip his dick in."fuck" he muttered under his breath as Saebury gave out a loud moan when George slipped inside him. George thruster harder causing the younger one to let out loud moans.

"George...George......" was all he ever moaned out causing George to go faster now moaning his partners name.

"Baby I'm gonna cum" he said speeding up causing Seabury to drop his face into his arms moaning louder with every thrust, cumming first moaning loudly into his arm. King came with one final thrust staying in the same spot for a second allowing his cock to calm down again. He pulled out his now softened cock and layed next to Seabury exausted.

"Seabury, I love you so much. Ever since you walked your ass through that door I wanted you. Now I have you, and i assume it's safe to say we're dating?" George chuckled out as Seabury nodded frantically still worn out.

"I love you George" Seabury said as they fell asleep,

His mind fluttered back to reality, his new friends were leaving and he'd get some alone time with George and good thing too cause Seabury needed something to relieve the daydream he just had. 

back at Jeffersons apartment the two crawled into bed together just cuddling and then falling asleep. It was gonna be a long day tomorrow 


	6. One knock is all it Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexs life gets a lot different after that one knock while Jefferson went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I was thinking... if y'all want to knlw how George and Seaburys life together was like before meeting Thomas and Alex then im willing to make this a series and have another part that explains Georges and Seaburys life before coming to America and during the times that Alex and Jefferson are not there.love ya all thank you so much for reading

The next day after the wonderful dinner Seabury had provided Alex awoke in Jeffersons arms."Je-Jefferson" ALex mumbled waking up after the loud blaring alarm clock. Alex flipped over on the bed, he was still wearing a button down shirt and the black jeans from yesterday but Jefferson was completely shirtless and wearing sweatpants. Alex started to blush then kissed the older man to wake him up after he couldn't stand the alarm anymore.

"Hey baby you gotta get up" he said in a low quiet voice hovering his lips over the others.

Jefferson yawned while stretching and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend while doing so, also known to Alexander as the cheesiest thing in the world."Heh you're gonna start calling me baby and babe Lexy?" Jefferson smirked internally at the pet name he gave Alex.

Alex made a childish frown Andy squirmed into the shirtless man more knowing Jefferson would have to leave his side to get ready for work."Why must you go can't you just stay home with me all day?" He frowned.

"I know Alex, but if we wanna stay here I gotta go. Laf does at home work so I asked for him to pop in and check up on you every few hours just to make sure you're okay. Now will you please let me get ready?" Jefferson said holding his new love interest closely.

"Okay baby go get ready" he said after pecking Jefferson on the lips watching him walk away to the bathroom. Alex got up and went to the closet slipping out of his clothing from the day before. He slipped on the green hoodie he had gotten and a pair of black skinny jeans that wrapped around his figure perfectly. He walked out into the kitchen brewing some coffee and was trying to reach in the pantry for the pancake mix.

"Ya need a little help there love?" Jefferson said squeezing up right behind Alex pushing him into the counter just a little. He grabbed the pancake mix and sat it down beside Alex turning his boyfriend around. He held him close and pressed a kiss into him letting his lips trail to Alex's neck letting a small moan escape the shorter man. Jefferson continued to suck marks into his skin as he placed Alex on the counter.

Eventually the lips ceased from Alex's neck."suppose we should make those pancakes you seemed to want?" Jefferson said admiring the breathless man he had created. Jefferson pulled out a pan and bowl, he turned on the stove and proceeded to mix ingredients together.

"Why do you have to go, I'm gonna miss your warmth all day" Alex groaned. He walked over to the coffee pot with a slight sway and poured some coffee into mugs filling them with creamer."Here baby" Alex said kissing Jefferson and handing him the mug. Alex placed his down and continued to flip and create pancakes, Jefferson had to be out in 30 minutes it was currently 6:45 A.M.

The pancakes were finally finished and they sat down at the table admiring each other. Alex was trying to eat more definitely not forgetting about his past, but he could only bring himself to eat two pancakes. Even though he knew it wouldn't happen The thought of his father calling him a pig and to eat less still filled his mind. A small tear slid down his face and Jefferson noted Alex's discomfort.

Jefferson walked over to Alex and crouched down to pick Alex up. He walked over to the couch and cradled Alex in his arms"Hey baby it's okay nobody is gonna hurt you while I'm around. Nobody, cause I'm here" Jefferson wiped away the tears that threatened to leave Alex's face. Jefferson held the boy close till he was calmed. Jefferson tilted the boys head up and kissed him."I gotta go baby but I'll be back soon I promise" Jefferson said standing up. 

Before Jefferson left Alex engulfed him in a hug and kissed him"I love you" Alex said before letting go.

"Me to baby I love you, I'll see you at around 2:38 P.M." Jefferson said slipping on his coat and heading out.

Alex sat alone and wondered what to do. He ultimately decided on pulling up a show Called "Parks and Rec" on Netflix. It was good for the most part it was when he got to episode 6 that he heard a knock at the door. He walked over trying to look as professional as possible, he expected to just see Laf but what he got was way worse a lot worse.

The man standing in the doorway was none other than his father looking down at him wit anger filled in his eyes. Alex felt the urge to scream because he knew Laf would hear him maybe even Seabury but all he got was a hand over his mouth and his hands being tied. Shortly after he was gagged and being thrown to the floor.

"You bastard child!" Another punch"You think you can just run away you idiot!" Another kick.

Apparently Alex's whimpers were enough, soon enough his neighbors George and Seabury burst through fists ready. George ran up to Alex's father throwing inches and pinning him against the wall with his arm. As a prince he had to have some expierience with self defense. George was well trained, a nice body buid but not amazing. While Alex's father had the shit beaten out of him Seabury untied the crying mess of his friend. He picked him up motioning for George to help take Alex to their home.

George made sure that Alex's dad wouldn't be able to chase him out, sadly he couldn't keep him from leaving eventually though. They ended up in their apartment ago Seabury setteling Alex down. George went over to Lafayettes place just informing him that he needed to come to his apartment because Alex was in danger. George returned only moments later with Lafayette who immediately saw alex balled up in Seaburys arms.

Lafayette crouched over by Alex and brushed his hair back noticeably seeing alex flinch, it was 12:30 but Lafayette knew how much Alex's saftey meant to Jefferson. Alex would be joining Jefferson at work tomorrow for sure even if he wasn't going to actualy be working. Lafayette mumbled "I need to call Jefferson, that's the only one who'll be able to calm him. Give me a sec.

Lafayette left the room and pulled out his phone sighing as he looked for the contact(Macaroni Fuck) he pressed call and immediately Thomas picked up"H-Hey Thomas" Laf said sounding slightly worried.

"Laf what the fuck happened you sound worried as shit, please tell me it was minor...Laf?" Jefferson was ready to cry he was already pulling at his hair Eliza comforting him while Maria watched out for costumers. The two had been running the whole coffee shop themselves managing to make it a good business, still calm but in a nice way. Eliza made sure Jefferson didn't pull out his hair. 

"Actually Jefferson we need you to come home. Alex's dad had apparently come over knowing where you guys lived and ted up Alex as well as gagging him. Seabury and George made it over in time to save him before it got to bad. Please just come over and comfort him. He's in so much pain and depression, he just needs you. Lease Jefferson I can't stand to see hi like this it's to much. He's so traumatized, come home now" Laf finished hearing Jefferson crying as well as shifting his gear on practically slipping as he threw everything on.

"I'm on my way Laf" he hung up explaining to the girls that it was a crisis and somebody was in danger earning he'd get paid while away. He immediately ran towards the place. Alex's dad was out of his apartment and Alex was still in Seabury's apartment cuddling into the couch as people left him alone just making sure nothing would happen. For what seemed like ages he saw Herculese Mulligan there looking around the room prepared even when Jefferson broke through the door.

Herc almost stopped Jefferson then saw who it was "Oh hey Jefferson, it's been awhile sorry we had to meet again like this" he said with a worried expression on his face obviously looking at Alex. Jefferson gave him a nod after that and immediately sat next to Alex. The way Jefferson did things was so gentle and everyone was astounded by how Jefferson handled the situation.

"Alex hun, can you look at me please. I'm here now and I'm never letting you leave my sights again" he said sounding extremely serious at the final part.

Alex looked up still crying just through the cracks he made between his fingers then pulled his hands down. His face was bruised and red by his father "J-Jefferson?" Alex said looking over at Jefferson.

Jefferson was ready to break down but he held it in for Alex "yes hun it's me, can i touch you Alex" Jefferson said slowly reaching in. What he did not expect was for Alex to throw himself onto Jefferson. 

"He beat me, bruised me, degraded me, it went on and on for 17 minutes and 37 seconds. I counted every second because i just wanted it to stop. It was horrible and I'm permantly marked from it" Alex wimperd lifting his shirt. Sure enough right across his chest was one cut all across, not enough for stitches but definitely enough to scar.

"Mon ami we did not know about this, why didn't you tell us. We love you Alexander and we want nothing to happen to you" Lafayette said caringly as he looked at the crying mess on the couch. Jefferson pulled Alex closer and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing will hurt you again without having to go through me, you will never be out of my sights ever. I love you Alex, are you ready to return home or do we need to stay at Seabury and George's place for a little bit longer?"

"We can go home but i want everyone to come over, I'd feel a lot better if all of my friends were here. Uh will John be back soon Laf?" Alex asked hoping the other man who had helped him during his almost death would be there.

"He will be home in a few hours at around six o'clock cause he works eleven hour shifts and he started at seven today. If everyone wants I can make a beautiful dinner for all of us, nothing extremely special but it will still be great" Laf said trying to relieve some of the sadness in the room. 

"I think that sounds awesome Laf lets go have something to eat" Herc said wrapping his arm around Laf's shoulder. Something weird was definitely happening there and as soon as everyone left the room Laf turned towards Herc and kissed him.

"You know John missed you to we both did, it'll be great to have our third boyfriend back, but be careful we did not tell Alex yet we wanted him to meet you before dropping that on him. Let's go catch up after all I'm cooking" Laf said after planting another kiss on Herc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is to innocent for this but hey, imma monster what can I say. And yes I have I tied my updates to once a week twice if lucky and once in a blue moon more


	7. A Dinner Full of Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have a dinner and Alex is moved when each and every person share a piece on how much they love Alex even just for the few short days he's been there.

Alex was placed into the couch and then Jefferson sat down next to him, he had never felt so loved before. Even the new guy Herc seemed to take an immediate liking to him. He wondered how Herc even knew Laf.

"Hey Alex when John gets home we need to talk, nothing bad just need to clear the air" Laf said trying to sound as normal as possible. What Laf did not know was that Alex was extremely worried. Probably that his friends would think of him as a freak but worried nontheless. Alex made his way to Jeffersons chest hearing Jefferson mumble in his ear. 

"Don't worry baby nothing bad will happen, it's just a small secret that needs to be told to clear up some stuff between everyone, I want to tell you but im afraid Laf will have to tell you himself. But don't worry darling it's all good news" Jefferson said planting a kiss onto Alex's forehead. 

"Thank you baby, I needed to hear that. I never want to be out of anyone's sights again. He traumatized me over and over and he's still out there. Do you think he will come back?" Alex said looking up at his boyfriend with a puffy red face covered in bruises small but visible and on the verge of tears. 

Jefferson loved Alex but he didn't want to give him false hope "I don't know, but he wont be able to have you without going through me. I love you so goddamn much" the couple had completely forgotten that there were 4 other people in the room, but it was to late now because both were a crying mess on top of each other.

Laf sat down beside alex and cooed nice words into Alex's ear in french. Alex had calmed down and had no idea that Herc had sat down as well.

Momentarily Samuel and George were in the kitchen taking over preparations for dinner. It was a cute sight as George had snuck up at seabury and gave him a kiss on his neck or cheek and even sometimes came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Seaburys waist and cooed in Seaburys ear. 

Laf let go of Alex when he heard Johns voice through the door

"I swear if y'all are in there without me i will beat all of your asses" John said through the door causing Laf to jump off the couch and run towards the door and open it with Herc right behind him.

"John welcome home, we both missed you so much expecially Herc since he hasn't seen you in over a week" Laf said cooing to John as he pecked his lips.

"Herc it's been to long love how have you been? And why in all hell is everyone here?!" John said immediately noticing the sobbing Alex and ran over engulfing Alex in a hug."Alex, hun what in the world happened to you?" John was extremely comforting and it almost worried Laf how sad John had become by seeing his close friend like this.

During this time all that was racing through Johns mind was "whatTheActualFuckHappenedToAlex,andWhyTheFuckIsEveryoneHereLikeTheyJustwitnessedSomethingTragic?" John kept thinking to himself. And he hurt seeing how truly broken Alex was. All of his love towards Alex was all friendly so he only loved alex like a brother, but he could not stand to see him in so much pain.

"My dad, he came and attacked me. He... he gagged me and tied my arms and continue to beat me half to death. He gave me more scars to remind me of him..." Alex lifted his shirt for the second time that day to reveal his skinny figure and the scar across his chest was plainly seen. 

"Dear god, Alex this man has done so much damage to you. I can't believe someone could actually find pleasure in hurting you. I assume somebody saved you. Laf was all the way across the hall in his study so I will probably be thanking the two men in your kitchen who are CURRENTLY MAKING OUT"being sure that they could hear him. 

The two untangled clearly embarrassed and Seabury nuzzled into Georges shirt "how could you disrespect a prince" George joked faking his offensiveness. He laughed when Johns jaw practically dropped."Oh hush, yes I was a prince but it did not suite me. I came here to get away from royal duties my family making me keep a bunch of money which I will most likely be spoiling all of you with, but if we could leave most of the past in the past that would be wonderful" George stated in his thick British accent. 

"Wait... holy shit are you actually a prince"John said jaw still dropped.

"Yea... please stop being so shocked, Alex and Jefferson were less shocked than you two. I had to go through some fighting classes so it was easy to beat up Alex's dads ass" George said huffing because everyone kept praising him.

"Anyways..." John looked over at Laf and Herc I think we have something we need to clear the air about, am I right?" John said looking over at Laf and stumbling his way under the frenchmans arm.

"oui, I think that would be a good idea" Laf said grasping on to John now. 

" Okay I'll say it" His mind was racing as e gathered the nerve to at what he wanted."So, uh Laf, Herc, and I are sorta" 

Herc lost his nerve and swooped up John and wrapped an arm around Laf "Sweet Jesus John, it's not that hard. We're ll dating" John smile at Herc and nuzzled his shoulder. "Oh Alex I heard about everything from Laf and I'm here now so you have your own personal bodyguard till you get a job, you can't say no" 

"Thank you guys, I appreciate everything all of you have done for me so much. I would be dead without Thomas or John, I would have been dead or kidnapped without George or Sam, and last but not least without Laf or Herc nobody would have know about me being hurt, and Jefferson might have come home later to me crawled into a ball muddering insane things to myself" Alex said, he was crying but smiling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam setting the table."We should all go eat now".


	8. The Aftermath of Almost Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Alex battles what had happened to him 3 days ago at his own home. He finds it hard and extremely unsettling, but his friends will do whatever is necessary to make sure he is comfortable again in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just lots of angst and emotion where you watch Alex suffer the whole time, if you want the basic form of what I described in the summary.

Alex sat alone at his computer, it's 3 in the morning and 3 days since he was attacked. Today Jefferson would be going back to work and Alex couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He had ultimately decided to grab his shit and moved to the couch. Coffee was brewing and he could smell it, that would be the only thing that could get rid of the feeling of wanting to sleep because he knew he wasn't getting any. He had probably been out there for 5 hours because he remembered getting out of bed at around 10 at night. Then 6 in the morning came, he could hear the alarm going off in Jeffersons room. What he didn't realize was that he stopped typing and at one point got into a little ball on the corner of the couch and was crying... He was so lost in thought he had no idea what had happened.

"Alex... what are you doing up at six in the morning" Jefferson said standing in the frame of the living room. Then he saw a glimpse of Alex's tears and went over and swaddled his boyfriend. "Lex... I know it's hard, but I need you to pull through for me. Seabury and George are watching you today because John, Laf, and Herc are getting out today. You're gonna bee safe at Georges place though, they're gonna take good care of you. Trust me I know it hurts... I was raped at 13 years old walking home in Virginia. It wasn't by anyone I knew though. So I can only imagine how scarring it was to see your own father blind, gag, then beat you senseless im sorry that I have to go. Please darling just pull through for me. I know you can" Jefferson planted a kiss on Alex's forehead then looked up and smiled at Alex. Alex looked up and within his tears a small smile formed on his lips... not forced. Jefferson sighed in relief then realized he to was crying.

"Guess we're both not as tough as we thought" Alex giggled then hugged Jefferson."I love you Thomas" Alex said from the bottom of his heart. In that one sentence there was so much emotion because it was true Alex did love Jefferson and hated watching him go to work every day/ a whole two days while Alex has been there for 2 weeks. Alex still hated it but understanded they needed money and today he wanted a job as well.

The morning seemed to pass so fast "I love you Alex and I'll be back at around 3, Sam and George want you to come to their place so just walk one door on thee left when you're ready" Jefferson said giving Alex a kiss beforehand. He straightened out then waved bye while putting one of his earbuds in his ear and walked out. Alex was home alone but not for long. He grabbed the travel mug he had used the first day he was here then filled it 3/4 coffee and 1/4 creamer, french vanilla kind. He couldn't do anything stronger than French vanilla creamer unless he planned to not be sober. He grabbed his cup and technically Jeffersons computer, but Alex made an account on it. So he grabbed his/Jeffersons computer and computer bag changing real quick and went over to Georges place. 

He expected to see George as he was four years older and much more intimidating that Sam, but Sam was standing in the door when he knocked. At seven thirty in the morning he should've expected a shirtless Sam in the door and literally a pair of sweatpants. Why did everyone only wear sweat pants to bed except him. Then Alex noticed the scars on Sams wrist that he doesn't remember existing, but Sam always wore button-up's or a hoodie. When he wore shor sleeved shirts the scars were covered. Dammit he was staring and he didn't know why. He flipped back to reality... Sam was officially having a panic attack.

"Shit... Sam I'm so so so so so sorry I din- I wassn't thinking straight" e took a deep breath"Okay Sam, I'm going to touch you" he saw a small nod in the man as he had slid down the wall into a ball. Alex carried him down the hall and yelled "George? Please Sam needs your help. I don't know how to help him" Alex was carrying the only guy that was shorter than himself, not younger though. George seemed to bolt out of his room with a hoodie.

"Shit, you saw his scars didn't you. Alex I know you did and I know you have them too. He's sensitive when it comes to that cause it reminds him of the multiple times he's tried to kill himself. Give him here I'm the only one that knows how to calm these" George said managing to remain calm the whole time. George took Sam into his arms gently and went over to the couch cradeling his boyfriend while Alex watched from the droorframe of the room."Hey Sammy I'm here now, remember the hill you toook me to when you were 12 right at my 17th birthday. I kissed you for the first time under that tree remember. Remember the first day wee met and two weeks before your 13th birthday we confessed that both of our hearts shattered" George kept bringing up all these good memories while trying to leave out what had happened the night they confessed their undying love for each other.(read Royalty Shouldn't Matter to find out what happened that night)

Sam started to nod about the things George was saying and at one point Sam even locked hands with George. It took a whole 30 minutes for Sam to regain himself again and he was in a hoodie. George was the only one he let look at or touch the scars on his body. Nobody else could or else this would happen. This is when everyone learned Sam would never be the one to open thee door unless it was the middle of the day.

"So I guess we should actually start our day" George said planting a kisss onto Sams forehead. Alex nodded after Sam.

"Hey Alex I'm sorry about my initial reaction when you saw my scars. I-uh didn't know you had them to and that you just were trying to figure out what to say. I hope you understand where I'm coming from" Sam continued to ramble on

"Yea um, after I realized that there's more to life, after escaping my first time. I stopped cutting after that, then my dad got upset about that and started to cut me himself" Alex said self cotiously running his hand over the stretched scar across his chest. One tear fell down his eye "wow I guess we're all just a mess today" Alex said with a soft chuckle.

(Back at the cafe with Thomas)

"Back at this place is ind of relieving to be honest" Jefferson said sighing as he laced back against a chair in the break room

"Well if it isn't good ol Thomas Jefferson, how ya doing hun?" Eliza said leaning against the counter."I know things haven't been the best lately.

"Getting better slowly, Alex is seemingly the talk of the whole friend group. I can't blame the kid though he's only 19 yet he's been through more than I can imagine. His own father has left countless scars on him and made him leave scars on himself. It's so much on him that he's with our friends Prince George and Samuel Seabury, please don't question about George. He's a normal guy that has a lot of obey and a title. He tells me he never asked for the title or money. So yea just a guy with a title. We should probably get to work" Jefferson ended that as quick as he started it.

"Hey Thomas remember Lizard and I always got your back, hell we'll bring Angie and Peggy into this if we have to, just in case there are to many tears just for us. Actually I got an idea, how about we have dinner tonight I'll buy. We can go to that small burger place down the street. Just you, me, Eliza, and Alex my treat, wanted to meet Alex anyways he seems sweet, churning, way to young for ou, out of your-

"Okay I get it I'm not worthy of him. I knew this from the start, but I'm afraid of what could've happened if I just threw him out ya know. He'd be kidnapped and killed by his dad... he could've been raped, again. I couldn't live with myself. He's adorable and I don't want hi getting rut ever again. That's why he's with Sam and George. Have you met them yet?" Jefferson questioned looking over his shoulder at Eliza who was at the cash register.

"Oh the couple from England, the couple walking in now with a friend as well. Sam and George yea we know them" Eliza said smirking. Jefferson immediately looked behind him to see George holding Sam's. Hand wile Alex was in front of them cheery like a little kid. 

"Thomas!" Alex exclaimed running behind the counter and hugging him. Instead of being told off by Eliza or Maria they just looked in aww as the couple hugged. Thomas looked down at Alex and kisssed him."Sam and George said they usually come here in mornings and that you worked here so they said they would get me coffee from here and that I could see you" Alex said gleefully jumping into Thomas's grasp again. 

"My baby boy can't even go a few hours without me?" Jefferson said brushing the hair of the boy below him while embracing him. Alex shook his head then looked up at Jefferson and he pulled a computer out of the bag he had brought with him. 

"I wanted to help and have a job so I didn't feel like such a kid. So Sam and I were on the web looking for a job I can do at home. So i signed up for writing articles for an online newspaper and I'm awaiting approval. I want to get the job, but I know that it won't be the end of the world if I don't" Alex said extremely excited from telling Thomas the news. Thomas hugged Alex praising him for the job. 

"Alright enough of this I'm butting in now" Eliza said clearly excited to meet the boy."Hey I'm Eliza Schuyler, and over there is my lovely wife Maria schuyler.

Alex greeted the couple smiling and grasped onto Jefferson kissing him one more than ran off to a spot where he began to type and Jefferson watched. What did he ever do to deserve this boy, he literally was just there at the right time. If he wasn't there where would Alex be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kinda wanted to put in this fact so you can understand why George is the way he is. He is very nice in this story because before and in the beginning of him being king he was completely sane and actually cared for people. It wasn't till a few years into him being king and into the revolutionary war that he became mad. In this story he never becomes king because he moved and the war didn't happen in this time. In fact in this story the battle went down in a whole different way, but that whole road will never be crossed because of how hard that would be. So yea king never went mad in this and never will because he never becomes king and never gets into war, therefore leaving him Prince George. You just got a whole slew of facts.


	9. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello just read

Hey it's my last 2 weeks of middle school and I need this time to get up my grades and end the year on a good note. I want to thank those who have been reading for reading. I can't wait to come back but as of now I need this time. I hope all y'all understand. I look forward to writing more in the future. Yea I'm not abandoning this, just a break for a few weeks. Love all ya baiiiii


	10. No Stress, no Worries...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have free time to write so I'm coming back with more ideas. I even know how I'm going to end it. No spoilers as to how this will end ;). also i tend to put notes in summary if I can't give out any information.

Alexander has been at Jefferson's house for 3 months. Nothing bad has happened since the incident. Alex found himself wrapped in Jefferson's arms on the couch."I wonder what Laurens is doing today" Alex said.

"Mon amour where are we going?" Laf asked as he entered the car. It's Laf's birthday today and he was excited but scared at the same as to what they were doing today.

"Calm down Laf it's your birthday let us do our work" John softly spoke more so to Herc. They drove off into the streets. They arrived at a big restaurant had a name on it that John didn't know how to pronounce, but he did notice the gleam in Lafayette's eyes. John lit up that they had taken Laf by surprise from taking him to a very expensive place that they had only been to once before.

"Do-do we even have enough money for a place like this?" Laf asked dumbfounded.

"You didn't know, but we've been taking 5 bucks from everyone's paychecks every month this last year. So the short answer would be yes, we do have enough" John chuckled causing Hercs heart to flutter.

"God you two are so beautiful" Herc said as he wrapped his arm around the back of John's neck pulling him into a deep kiss s he grabbed Laf's shirt directing him closer, as soon as he stopped kissing John his lips moved to Laf. 

eventually everyone piled out of the car and went into the restaurant. It was a lavish place, white curtains lined the window, tan polished floor tiles, a darker shade of tan marble tables, light brown chairs, and a few pillars with flowers on them here and there. A lovely lady walked up to them in a white dress that went to her knees and only poofed out slightly, her curls were bouncy and just a little straighter that John's. 

"Peggy Schuyler a pleasure to be at your service today" She made a small bow with her small.

"Ah well Peggy Vous êtes très belle, are you by chance related to Elizabeth Schuyler?" He said as he took her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Yes i'm her younger sister, you must know of her little cafe with her wife downtown?"

"Oui, we talk a bit. It's so nice to finally meet a Schuyler sister other than Eliza. I often hear about angelica Schuyler?"

"Oh yes, Angelica runs this establishment. Peggy said with a wide grin "i suppose i should stop standing about and seat all of ya" Peggy lead everyone to a fine booth. the three men went into the booth with Laf in the middle.

"I hope I run into all of you again. Your waiter should be here in a few minutes, have a wonderful night gentleman" Peggy said with a wink as she waltzed away. 

The rest of the dinner had passed without much. This place was deffinetly for Laf, he seemed open up about his childhood a lot. The three men arrived home and well, lets just say the rest of the night was special 9sorry you have to read "Royalty Shouldn't Matter" for the good stuff. 

Alex shuffled into bed with Jefferson. He knew he belonged, any suicidal thoughts had left his head granted the memories still come back every so often. He did however worry about Jefferson. He's been acting stranger... He would often nuzzel up against Hamilton. He would also appear with tears sometimes rolling down his cheeks, then he'd cling on to Hamilton with dear life like he'd dissapear... Then the cuts appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is about to take a huge fucking turn... for the worse. This was a short chapter because of the next one. wich will come tomorrow


	11. We Must Stay Happy at all Costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is struggling with emotional problems, and Hamilton will do whatever is necessary to help his partner... even if it means pulling him from the edge.

The last week it was getting more noticeable, Jefferson knew this because his razors went missing. Hamilton said he just wanted to be the one to shave Jefferson's face, but that sounded way to odd. Thank god he didn't know why he was doing it. If Hamilton found out Jefferson would have to start worrying about Hamilton as well.

Jefferson wasn't good enough for Hamilton, and he never would be. Why did he have to accept being Jefferson's boyfriend. Hamilton should be with someone young, like John... Laf... Herc... James. Jefferson's friends were decently younger than him, yet all of them would be better than him.

Jefferson let his thoughts slip as he stared out on the horizon. He seated himself on the edge of the patio, he had on the nicest outfit he owned. A macaroon colored outfit including, pants, a white undershirt, a macaroon colored vest, then a macaroon trenchcoat. He placed a simple white rose into a vest pocket and looked over his note. His last note to the man he loved. He simply placed it on the table with another white rose.

He decided he would take one last look at the piece he was leaving with Hamilton.

    _Dear Alexander,_

_My dearest Alexander, I have done what needed to be done. I feel useless, only once was I able to save you, and if it weren't for George you'd still be with that man. I feel I cannot protect you. I fell in love with you when I saw you and you fell in love with me. I am not that heroic prince I was that night. I can't protect you. So this is for you my love, my last note._

_I know I'm gone, but that doesn't mean I haven't stopped loving you. I just want you to be safe, and I could no longer keep myself safe. Soon that would become anger and I would drink, and lash out at you. I can't risk doing that so please find someone who won't do that to you._

_My dearest Alexander I love you to bits and pieces and I know you can continue without me. I will still always love you, and maybe we'll meet again some day. Whatever you do, don't end yourself cause of my doing. I've been hiding my depression for a long time. You don't know my childhood, and I haven't told you because yours was worse. But this was the right decision._

 

_I love you with all of my soul,_

_Thomas Jefferson_

 

 He was ready. He slid the note into the white envelope and he kissed it. He placed the white rose on the top and he stared out again. He closed his eyes as the memories came back.

 

  He remembered the boy hunched over in the ally with that dark green blood stained hoodie. He remembered taking Alex to the mall, laughing while he hid his dark secrets. He remembered the feeling of Hamitons lips against his own. He savored that. He remmebered the memories they shared with his friends.

  Thomas looked off in the distance, starting to notice people were looking up at him fro the streets yelling at him to not do it. Then he saw Lafayette, on the phone. He was most certainly calling Alex. If he was gonna do it, it needed to happen now. 

 One last breath and he pushed himself off. The air felt nice against his skin as he fell. It happened so quick. He had forgotten one factor... trees, there were trees in the way. He hit one and got caught by is coat. He was full cautious and everyone had seen him attempt suicide. Alex had taken the elevator down. Thomas was crying he was crying hard. Lafayette had gotten him down and was already rocking Jefferson.

 Alex quickly replaced Lafayette's warmth. Alex's words mostly included "Shhh, shhh Iv'e got you. Please just be okay. We've got help on the way. I've got you, I've got ya Jefferson". Sure enough a minute later an ambulance was there. Alex had to let go for a few minutes while they got his boyfriend onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

  Alex explained everything. He even read the letter while he was running down 8 flights of stairs. Jefferson curled up as Alex explained everything. Jefferson had the opposite reaction than he stated in the letter. He was sad, not mad. He just curled further into Hamiltons chest. Hamiltons pain had gone away, but Jefferson has been in pain since he turned 5.

  The memories, his brother falling apart, his sister being beat the hell out of. It hurt, when he was a child things were shit.(next parts are totally made up) He remembers being 8. His brother was 13 and his sister was 5. This particular day his dad had gotten drunk. Very drunk, his brother had gotten home 15 minutes later tha usual and his dad was pissed, and his brother had to pick up his younger sister as well so she was in trouble to.

He remembers sitting in the living room with his dad preparing to defend his little sister from his father as there was talk such as "i'm gonna beat thoes two little shits senseless" he was serious. As soon as the door creaked open his dad arose from his seat and walked over. He grabbed his sister Lilly first and that was exactly what they didn't want to happen. She was met with a beer bottle shattering over her head. Jefferson grabbed her and rushed her to her room locking it wit the spare key to it, she had the other. 

He ran back downstairs to his even more so bloodied brother who was being punched and kicked by his father. Jamie had to have a few broken bones at this point. Jefferson ran to interfere and that's when his dad noticed Lilly was out of sight. He threw Jamie and marched upstairs. Jefferson helpes Jamie to his room on the first floor and locked it with is other spare key. Then he ran upstairs again notcing that there was a knife missing from the holder. 

He walked in to a very horrific sight of his father cutting Lilly's arm. He charged at his father pushing him off sucessfully. Soon he was pinned down by the exact man and the knife was coming down near his throat and Jefferson grabbed it. His adrenaline allowed him to aim it at his fathers throat and he thrusted .His father was on the floor bleeding out. His sister horrified by the sight, but some relief showed in her eyes. Jefferson recollected himself and sat against the wall hugging his sister as soon as she jumped at him. 

That was his worst memory, the day he killed his father. Then he mumbled "I was afraid i'd kill you out of anger because I did it to my father. I'm realizing now that all I have left are tears. I don't want to be alone Alex. Please don't leave me alone, I love you". Jefferson was engulfed in a hug at this point. He had finally realized how much his friends meant to him.


	12. Forgiveness, can you imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jefferson wakes up from his attempted suicide the world seems to forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter to this part of the story. I will start a new part of their story if ya'll want me to. I'll be starting a new story soon, were Alex seeks saftey at Washingtons house as a 14 year old kid. Anyways, just comment if you want a new part for Alex/Jefferson. I'm still considering finishing the other characters stories. ENJOY

Jefferson awoke, it was white for the first five minutes while he could hear faint dull voices. He quickly sat up clenching his chest. he must have fallen pretty far for this to hurt... wait he fell about 8 stories and survive, then all of the pain kicked in. It mostly his torso,arms,and his left leg hurt. he started to regain his vision. He saw Alex asleep in a chair next to him. Jefferson reached out to him and tugged at his shirt.

"Alex... are you okay?" Jefferson asked. Alex opened his eyes immediately.

"THOMAS, you're awake. Oh thank god, I was so worried. They said you broke a bunch of ribs during your fall and that you're in the woods. Now you aren't. Thomas I can't imagine my life without you. Do you really think I care if you got mad at me? THE WHOLE REASON I'M WITH YOU IS CAUSE I COULD NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE. You're the one who saved me. I don't trust anyone other than you. Are you seriously that stupid!?" Alex said not being able to hold back his tears.

"Alex... I'm so, so sorry. I got to a really low point yesterday. It had been exactly 21 years since I killed my dad,and I couldn't live with the guilt anymore. I wanted to get rid of it, but the world had other plans it seems. i'm sorry, just make sure I don't do it again because I can't" Jefferson said as he grasped Alex's hands.

"Just... thank god you're still alive" Alex said as he leaned in to kiss his lover.

 

A few weeks later, and many visits from his friends, Jefferson was ready to go home. In a wheelchair. The hospital would not under any circumstance would not let a man with healing ribs go out that door without a wheelchair. Alex had to help Jefferson into his car, but other than that most things would not change. Other than the fact Jefferson could not sneak up on Alex, and the fact that Jeffersons blood would forever be stained on their porch.

The first night was filled with a lot of lecturing and riding of razor blades, they decided to invite everyone over for a welcome home party. Things were finally good. For real this time. They could finally live at peace saving each other and living through thick and thin. Alex promised to never split from Jeffersons as did Jefferson. Everything was good again, and we all do it for the Ones We Love.


End file.
